Gone Again
by soulsecret
Summary: This story takes place after Nolan rescues Irisa from the religious cult. It explores their relationship and how they get into so much trouble together. Rated T for violence and language


**Chapter 1**

**This chapter is for new people who haven't seen the show to get references everything after this will strictly be original. This chapter was used to set up the back-story using information given from the show and websieres.**

I've been tortured by the religious cult forever. I remember crying when they gave me the knife to kill my first victim; it was one of the scariest days in my life. They had already been torturing me, releasing a snake on me to be bitten while being bound so I couldn't defend myself, not that I knew how to at the time I was only 11. But that day just as Drago was about to force me to kill this man, men in black rushed into the room guns drawn, they ordered them to stop what they were doing and leave me alone, when they panicked to defend themselves I heard the loud gunfire, scaring me even more. Who were these men and what did they want with me? I curled up in a ball crying, squeezing my eyes shut and covering my ears. The next thing I remember was quiet and then a man approached me, he had already put his gun away the fighting was done, and all those men who tortured me lay dead on the ground.

"Hey" the man said to me, and to be more formal and less intimidating he continued. "Hi, my name is Nolan. It's ok." He reached out his arms "come here." He said. I lunged into his arm, the first person in my life to truly care about me. "Alright, now look at me, we're gonna go." I continued to look into the eyes of my savior as he took me away from this place.

He brought me back to the earth republic base. I sat there and waited to see what they were going to do to me. I trusted this man and thought he would take care of me and no I am afraid of what might happen to me again. He had given me his jacket because I was cold. It was way too big but I loved it it felt comfortable.

"So what was that back at that temple there? Some kind of wacko religious ceremony?" I didn't feel like talking then. He shocked me by speaking in my language. "Nale nochatie ubasu na hognash?" I didn't answer but it impressed me that he knew my language. He looked confused" Yeah, Irathient isn't my first language." He sat down next to me and I made room for him. I continued to look over at him. "Well you don't talk much, I can appreciate that about ya." He was teasing me but I was too stubborn to break. "Hey those people back there, they're not gonna hurt you again, your safe, I promise." When he says that, I think of my parents who were there. They are the ones who sold me to Drago, and now they lay dead on that floor, killed by this man and the men who rushed into save me. Even though they put me through that, they were still my parents. The only thing that I knew, I still loved them. I began to whimper at their death. He saw me begin to cry, worried about seeing me cry he tried to take my mind off of it quick. He reached behind him. "Good thing I came across you. I think you can help me out with something." He showed me what he grabbed a small thing wrapped up. "I won this in an all-night of ali game at a speak easy. You know the one just outside Betcha pass." I am disgusted I know what happens at speak easies and I want nothing to do with it. I hope that is not to become my fate. "Theres a waitress there with the most amazing pair of…" he looks at me "Sensloth bodyguards." He offer me the wrapped goods and says that is food, really good food. I reluctantly try it and regret it immediately it taste awful.

Another guard approaches us. Nolan introduces me to him, "This is Eddie Braddock." He points his finger at me, fear of being touched I hiss and bite at him, and he lunges back in time to keep his finger, but looks startled. I hear Nolan laugh "You can call him uncle Eddie" I don't like the name, I have no uncles.

"Don't get to attached, This one's headed for the camps tomorrow morning." Eddie tells Nolan.

"Eddie she might understand English." Did my facial expression give it away. I do not like to talk, but I was hoping that I could listen to learn what they are going to do to me. And what is this camp. Nolan doesn't seem happy to hear of my fate and im unsure of what will happen when I go to it.

"Does It really matter? You know what happens to those kids in those camps. Let her know what she's up against." He growls at me playfully, but I am not having It I growl back more manically. Eddie leaves and Nolan begins to tell me of the camps. The humans are not on good terms with the Voltan races and neglect to feed the refugees properly. Kids fight for the little food that they receive. Some as young as 14 sell their bodies just to fed themselves and family. I hate the sound of these camps. Nolan reassures me that at nightfall he is breaking me out and will take me with him to protect me. I trust him he saved me and if I wanted I could sneak away from him anytime we leave the base. As night approaches he looks outside the widow planning our escape, he walks over to me "Alright you ready? Let's go." I stand to walk with him. "stand close we should be fine." Just the Eddie enters the room from one of the other doors and stops us.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"For a walk." Nolan responds I stay quiet afraid of what might happen.

"No you don't want to do this."

"Eddie, I can't send her to that place look at her she's all skin and bones…she won't last a week."

"I'm missing the part where that is my problem." He says "This cute little kid is going to grow up to be an adult that will slit your throat the first chance she gets."

"And I'm missing the part where that is your problem." He trusts me and I am starting to trust him. I know he is risking his livelihood for me, and it makes me feel loved, that Nolan would do this to protect me. "All I'm asking you to do is look the other way for a couple of minutes."

Eddie agrees to let us go but warns us of consequences if we get caught. Nolan leads me out of the room and we sneak around. Running on foot for what seems like forever. In reality it's only been a few hours. Nolan tells me that the EMC will be looking for him for deserting their cause and we need to find shelter to hide for the day and to rest. We find an old camper that has been abandoned; we sneak inside using it only as shelter we don't even bother to try to turn anything on. We hear a vehicle approach and I start to worry, I do not want to go back to be shipped off to these camps Nolan has warned me about.

"It's ok" He reassures me. He goes to look outside the window and I can tell he has seen something he wishes he hadn't. "Nothing to see here, go back to base" He says aloud to himself. We hear it drive off and I get a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding. He comes back over to sit next to me, I move away from him. "I really am an idiot." He says "Always have been. I think I just out dumbed myself this time… They'll probably execute me for this one. And for what? You don't even know what I am saying you weirdo." Im upset by this he knows I can understand him and now he calls me names. He tries to cover me up in a blanket that I immediately kick away. "Look were just gonna camp out here for the day, So go to sleep. Please." I am tired but do not want to sleep. He begins to sing to me a lullaby that he has included Voltan names. I grab the blanket back from him and start to fall asleep lying down on his lap as he continues to sing me asleep. I dream of the Irath home world in its wild majestic beauty. Before I know it Nolan wakes me up its time for us to keep moving. He tells me he is going out to look around and make sure it is safe.

"I'm gonna go take a look around, see if I can't find us something to eat. You stay put. That means don't go anywhere." I say nothing. "Good chat." He walks out the door and I move to his pack that he has left behind. I pull out a shirt and throw it and look for more stuff. I find a magazine with naked human women on it and throw it as well, clearly not interested. The next thing I pull out intrigues me it's a handle but the rest of it is behind a leather sheath. I pull the object out and when I see the blade. I freak out, and scream. Nolan rushes back in to see if I'm okay he sees me in the far corner of the camper with his knife on the floor and be looking at it in terror. He picks the knife up and looks at me and ask "This" he lowers the blade and approaches me "It's ok" he sits next to me "It looks scary but it does what ya tell it to. Go on." He places the knife in my hand and gives me a lesson on how to use it. I throw it across the room nailing the fruit sitting there on my first throw. "Well you're a natural kid, a little scary but you're a natural." Just then we hear another vehicle approach I run and hide. While Nolan looks back to tell me to hide. "Don't have to tell you twice." I have already hidden. When I come back to check on Nolan a soldier has a gun to him I grab the knife and throw it right at the soldier hitting him in the head, I see him tense up for a split second and then fall over.

Nolan looks shocked at me "how 'bout a warning next time you do something like that." I grab the knife from the dead soldiers head and clean it using his soldiers' shirt.

"You're an idiot." I tell him.

He grabs the keys from the soldier and we pack all or things ready to leave in no time. I hop into the passenger seat. Nolan takes the driver seat and we take off in the dead soldier roller.


End file.
